Konoha Plaza
by noona21
Summary: Bienvenue à Konoha Plaza; l'hôtel le plus réputé du pays! La résidence choix de l'élite japonaise, qui abrite, en plus de clients présomptueux, de dangeureux secrets d'entreprise, de violentes rivalités, et les sautes d'humeur d'Uchiha Sasuke. Et au coeur de tout cela, une fleur de cerisier plus forte qu'on ne l'aurait cru.


**Disclaimer: Le disclaimer et l'intrigue de cette histoire m'apparatiennent! Le reste..**. **bah c'est ça.**

* * *

Techniquement, Haruno Sakura aurait pu dire que tout avait commencé dans un bus.

Mais elle aurait aussi pu dire que tout avait commencé par un regard; deux yeux d'un noir profond où se lisaient tristesse et solitude.

Par des cheveux d'ébènes teintés des reflets bleus d'une nuit d'été.

Par une caresse accidentelle qui l'avait fait frissonner jusque dans son âme.

Mais le fait est que tout avait vraiment commencé dans ce fichu bus.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que les cours avaient repris au lycée de Konoha. Ce jour-là, Sakura s'était réveillée, avait détruit son réveil matin, s'était recouchée pour enfin réaliser, une heure plus tard, qu'elle était _très _en retard.

_« Merde! »_

Ce fut la douche la plus rapide que Sakura ait jamais prise de sa vie. Elle fut suivie par une course effrénée durant laquelle elle tenta de se brosser les dents, s'habiller et réunir ses manuels scolaires, tout cela en même temps.

Le chemin vers l'école fut tout aussi mouvementé. Réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas le loisir de s'y rendre en vélo comme à son habitude, la jeune fille se résigna à prendre le bus. Et à en croire sa montre, il ne lui restait que six minutes pour atteindre l'arrêt le plus proche. Lequel se trouvait à quelques 700 mètres de là.

_« Re-merde! »_

En courant, Sakura réalisa deux choses.

De un : Il pleuvait. Et bien sûr, elle n'avait pas de parapluie.

De deux : Sa course lui creusait l'estomac. Qui était d'ailleurs déjà vide puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner.

_« Cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer, bon sang! »_

Puis, comme si la fatalité l'avait entendu penser, Sakura arriva à l'arrêt juste à temps pour se faire éclabousser par le bus qui s'arrêta devant elle.

La loi de Murphy frappait à nouveau.

_« Je hais prendre le bus. »_

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sakura zyeuta les environs à la recherche d'une place vide qu'elle ne trouva évidemment pas. Elle s'avança tout de même, prenant soin d'éviter de mouiller les passagers sur son chemin. Elle s'arrêta finalement pour s'appuyer à un poteau et reprendre son souffle.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui assura quel avait bel et bien manqué son premier cours. Il lui faudrait emprunter les notes de quelqu'un. Elle songea à Shikamaru Nara. Mais ce crétin avait probablement passé la dernière heure à ronfler au fond de la classe.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que son seul ami soit le père de la fainéantise?

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Sakura se mit à observer ses alentours.

Devant elle se trouvait un siège où un jeune garçon était assis. Il avait un écouteur dans l'oreille gauche et regardait par la fenêtre à côté de lui. Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de le contempler. Il avait le teint pâle, sans paraître malade. La couleur de sa peau contrastait avec le noir de ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage. Sakura aurait bien voulu qu'il se retourne afin qu'elle puisse le voir pleinement.

« **Gggrumbllle** »

La jeune fille plaça instinctivement sa main sur son estomac.

_« Est-ce que ce serait trop que de demander que personne n'ait entendu ça ?»_

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le jeune homme et vit qu'il l'a regardait maintenant fixement.

_« Apparemment, si. »_

Sakura allait détourner la tête mais se retint. Elle pouvait enfin voir son visage en entier. Ses traits étaient fins. Il avait le nez droit et une peau de porcelaine. Une mâchoire définie. Et ses yeux noirs la captivaient. Elle se sentait comme envoutée par son regard. C'était décidément le plus beau garçon qu'elle ait jamais vu. Et il avait quelque chose, un je-ne-sais quoi que Sakura aurait juré avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il lui semblait qu'elle aurait pu le regarder ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ou jusqu'à ce qu'il la toise légèrement avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre comme il venait de le faire.

_« Mouais, moi non plus je ne voudrais pas me regarder trop longtemps »_ pensa-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet dans la fenêtre.

À cause de la pluie, ses cheveux roses étaient plaqués contre son visage et son uniforme lui collait comme une seconde peau. De l'eau et de la sueur coulaient lentement le long de son large front. Elle faisait franchement peine à voir.

Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle continua donc son observation de ce mystérieux garçon. Elle examina son uniforme de lycéen. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas mais nota que le style et les matériaux semblaient dispendieux, signe d'une école prestigieuse. Ses chaussures étaient de grande marque et il en était de même pour son sac à dos.

Un prince. Sakura Haruno se tenait devant un prince.

Mais cela, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu le deviner sans ces indices vestimentaires. Rien qu'à son aura, sa prestance, la manière de regarder le monde comme s'il lui appartenait, on sentait que ce garçon était tout simplement… supérieur.

_**« Euh… prière de ne pas baver sur le bel inconnu. Merci. »**_ fit une voix à l'intérieur de Sakura.

Alors que Sakura passait discrètement une main sur le recoin de ses lèvres afin d'y dénoter, avec satisfaction, l'absence de salive, de nouveaux passagers firent leur entrée dans l'autobus ce qui la força à se rapprocher quelque peu du jeune homme devant elle.

Elle ne s'en plaignit pas bien sûr.

Elle continua de l'observer. Ses cheveux- elle avait terriblement envie d'y glisser la main- s'arrêtaient à la longueur de son cou où Sakura dénota, juste au-dessus de son col de chemise, un tatouage. Une forme sombre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ça ressemblait à une flamme… ?

Et c'est alors qu'elle l'entendit : Une mélodie familière qui s'élevait faiblement des écouteurs du garçon. Sakura reconnu immédiatement la chanson _« Haze »_, un des singles du groupe _« BIG »,_ son préféré. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de se laisser bercer par cette mélodie. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle l'avait entendue. En effet _« BIG »_ était de ces groupes éteints depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus être à la mode mais pas assez longtemps pour faire partie des classiques du genre. De plus, ils n'avaient sorti que trois singles. Leur fans étaient sincères mais très peu nombreux.

Sakura sourit en écoutant les accords particuliers du refrain qui exprimaient si bien la mélancolie d'un jour de pluie comme celui-ci.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Sakura vit que le garçon la regardait une fois de plus. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment et la seconde d'après, le jeune homme se leva, démontrant sa taille élancée. Il dépassait Sakura d'une bonne tête.

Sakura eut tout juste le temps sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement face à leur proximité. L'instant d'après, son prince disparaissait.

Elle se retourna vers le siège délaissé et s'empressa de s'y asseoir, se délectant de la chaleur corporelle qui s'en dégageait. C'est alors qu'elle sentit, dans le bas de son dos, poindre un petit objet. Un rapide tour de main lui révéla un téléphone portable. Sans doute oublié la par son prince. C'était un des tout récents modèles avec écran tactile et autres fonctions dont Sakura n'aurait su estimer la valeur. La rose sourit. Pour elle, ce portable n'était en autre qu'une attestation de plus au statut distingué du bel inconnu. Mais surtout, il représentait le laisser-passer qui lui permettrait de revoir son prince.

Murphy pouvait aller au diable, cette journée était parfaite.

_« J'adore prendre le bus! »_

* * *

Sakura était satisfaite. Outre son retard, la journée s'était passée sans encombre. En fait, Sakura n'avait pas vu le temps filer, préoccupée qu'elle était par sa rencontre du matin et son souvenir bien tangible qui vibrait de temps en temps dans sa poche. Bien vite, la dernière cloche avait sonné, annonçant la fin des cours. Un brouhaha d'élèves affluait dans les couloirs et Sakura, accompagnée de son meilleur ami, tentait de se faufiler vers la sortie.

« -Sinon, pourquoi t'es arrivée en retard ce matin ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Mon réveil-matin s'est brisé.

-T'as brisé ton réveil ?

-Il n'a pas sonné!

-T'as brisé ton réveil après qu'il ait sonné?

Sakura s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil à son ami.

-T'écoutes quand j'te parle ?

-Même que je t'interprète.

Sakura soupira et sourit. Vraiment, personne ne pouvait la comprendre mieux que Shikamaru Nara. Et parfois elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. D'une intelligence exceptionnelle, il avait toujours su décoder son comportement parfois franchement étrange, bien qu'il fut souvent trop paresseux pour y faire quoique ce soit. Mais au fil des années, Sakura avait finit par comprendre et apprécier sa personnalité attentionnée. Si amorphe soit-elle.

-Shikamaru, je sais que c'est presque inutile de te demander ça mais, aurais-tu pris des notes de notre premier cours?

Son ami lui lança un regard curieux.

-Ça va pas ? Ce prof est un vrai somnifère. Il n'a qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour que je m'endorme.

-Ouais… J'me disais bien aussi...

-Tiens, fit alors Shikamaru en plaçant quelque chose dans les mains de la jeune fille.

Sakura baissa les yeux et découvrit une enregistreuse numérique. Shikamaru avait enregistré la voix du professeur avant de s'endormir.

-C'est pas parce que je me la coule douce que tu peux faire pareil, dit-il, T'étudies sous une bourse d'études alors si tes notes baissent…

-T'es le meilleur Shikamaru! Cria Sakura en se jetant au cou de son ami.

-Ça va, décolle!

Le lycée de Kohona était l'un des plus prestigieux du pays, fréquenté uniquement par l'élite de demain. La plupart des élèves étaient issus d'une famille riche, ce qui n'était pas de trop quand on notait les frais de scolarité. Sakura, sans un sous depuis le décès de son père, avait été acceptée uniquement pour ses remarquables résultats scolaires. On lui avait accordé une bourse d'étude avec pour condition qu'elle maintienne ses excellentes notes.

Sur ce plan, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle était dotée d'une excellente mémoire qui lui permettait de retenir une quantité phénoménale d'informations. Il n'y avait que le côté social de ce lycée qui l'embêtait un peu.

Exception faite de quelques élèves qui n'avaient que faire de son statut social, comme Shikamaru, la majorité des étudiants prenait un malin plaisir à la rabaisser dès qu'ils en avaient l'opportunité. Heureusement, cela se produisait beaucoup moins souvent depuis qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Shikamaru. En effet, être l'amie de l'héritier de Nara Inc., une entreprise familiale dans le domaine de l'actuariat, avait de nombreux avantages.

-Je rentre à l'hôtel, dit Shikamaru en se tenant devant son chauffeur, j'te dépose ?

Et voyager dans une Lexus LF-A était décidément celui que Sakura préférais.

Une fois assise à l'intérieur de la voiture, Sakura se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, repensant, pour la énième fois à la rencontre qu'elle avait fait ce matin là. Un sourire se dessina naturellement sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive? Demanda soudainement Shikamaru.

-De quoi tu parles ? Dit Sakura en se retournant distraitement vers lui.

-À toi de me le dire. Depuis ce matin tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire comme une idiote. Et tu as cet air dans les yeux… On dirait Chouji devant un plat de viande.

Le sourire de Sakura disparut à l'instant.

-Je te prierais de bien vouloir t'abstenir de comparer mon amour pur et incommensurable à la gourmandise dépravée de Chouji Akimichi.

-Alors comme ça t'es amoureuse ? Fit Shikamaru en levant un sourcil, on peut savoir son nom ?

-Connais pas, fit Sakura, tout sourire.

-Son âge ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Et il va à quelle école ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-L'amour fou quoi. Dit Shikamaru en roulant les yeux. Quoi ? fit-il en voyant Sakura le regarder fixement

-Je sais rien de lui! S'exclama-t-elle

-Attends, tu viens de t'en rendre compte ?

-Comment je vais faire pour lui rendre son portable !?

-Son quoi ?

Sakura passa une bonne partie du trajet à décrire le « prince du bus » à Shikamaru. Sa taille, son visage, ses vêtements et ses gestes étaient parfaitement gravés dans son esprit et elle ne manqua pas de mentionner un seul détail à son ami qui s'efforçait à se tenir éveillé. Elle en vint enfin à parler du téléphone qu'il avait probablement oublié sur son siège.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, au lieu de remettre le portable aux objets trouvés comme une personne honnête et sensée, tu l'as gardé. Sauf que maintenant tu ne sais pas quoi en faire puisque _tu_ _viens tout juste de réaliser_ que t'as aucun moyen de contacter le propriétaire.

-Toi t'as le don de me faire passer pour la plus grosse conne de cette planète.

-Sois pas modeste, tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule pour ça. Ow! Fit Shikamaru en recevant un coup de poing sur l'épaule, c'est pas illégal pour toi de donner des coups à la légère comme ça ?

-Ça c'est les experts en arts martiaux. J'ai fait un peu d'haltérophilie à cause de mon père moi, c'est tout.

-C'est tout comme ouais,

Sakura aimait tendrement son père. Jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans, il avait été son héro. Elle et sa mère le suivait à ses compétitions d'haltérophilie dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion. À sa mort elle s'était sentit si troublée. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait prendre soin de sa mère. Canalisant sa colère dans les levés de poids elle réussit peu à peu à s'en remettre chaque jour était moins pénible que le précédent.

-Aide-moi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, fit Sakura.

-Ca va, fit-il en frottant son épaule endolorie, est-ce que t'as reçu des appels depuis ce matin ?

-Des SMS seulement.

-Et tu ne les as pas lus ?

-Ça va pas ? C'est pas de mes affaires!

-Dit plutôt que le portable est protégé, dit Shikamaru en levant un sourcil.

-… Un code de quatre chiffres grogna Sakura.

-Fais voir.

Sakura tendit le portable à Shikamaru qui l'observa quelques instants.

-Hmm. Dit-il finalement.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le portable est inaccessible.

-La fonction première du mot passe quoi fit Sakura.

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire, fit Shikamaru en secouant la tête. Quand on perd un portable de ce genre, s'il contient des informations personnelles importantes on peut le bloquer à partir d'un ordinateur. Comme une réinitialisation. Comme ça même si on pirate le portable, toutes les données ont disparues.

-Alors tu ne peux même pas le pirater ? Demanda Sakura

-Je peux toujours essayer…

Arrivés à destination, les deux étudiants y pénétrèrent avec un certain soulagement. Plaza Konoha, l'hôtel le plus luxurieux du pays, était leur chez soi. Shikamaru y résidait tandis que Sakura y travaillait. Chaque jour on pouvait la voir soit dans les chambres, soit à la réception ou même derrière les caméras de surveillances. C'était la femme à tout faire et Tsunade Senju, la propriétaire et présidente de l'établissement, l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Sakura le lui rendait bien. Et elle adorait se dire que ces grandes portes en dorées, ces somptueuses salles de réception, et ces piscines creusées constituaient sa maison.

-C'est la première fois que je rencontre ce genre de technologie, fit Shikamaru en entrant dans sa chambre. J'ai réussi à conserver les données, mais sans plus. Je n'arrive pas à retracer le propriétaire. Pas d'adresse IP, pas de compte web. Rien.

-C'est déjà formidable! fit Sakura en prenant place sur l'énorme lit, les draps soyeux lui caressant doucement les jambes.

-Pour le commun des mortels peut-être. Mais normalement je pirate un portable de ce genre en dix minutes, répondit Shikamaru en retirant peu à peu les morceaux de son uniforme.

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi au moins dit Sakura en riant.

L'héritier Nara s'avança vers elle en lui tendant le téléphone.

-Tiens, dit-il, moi je dois prendre une douche, puis me pencher sur le dossier d'un client que je rencontre avec mon père dans moins d'une heure.

-Quoi ? fit Sakura en se relevant, tu ne veux pas essayer de le décoder ? Aller, tu raffoles des puzzles de ce genre!

-Peut-être mais pas ce soir.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je trouve le code? Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, je ne sais rien du propriétaire!

Shikamaru haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, y entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Shikamaru!

Le bruit de l'eau coulante fut sa seule réponse.

Sakura soupira et jeta un œil sur le portable qu'elle tenait à la main repensant au mystérieux jeune homme du bus.

-Mis à part qu'il a bon goût côté musique…

La rose s'arrêta. Son pouls accéléra. Une idée lui vient, innée et folle. Peut-être que… ?

_« Voyons voir, _BIG_ à été débuté en 2006… »_

Sakura se calma à la vue des mots « Mot de passe invalide » affichés sur l'écran_._

_« Mouais. Ç'aurait été beaucoup trop beau aussi. »_

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle soupira une seconde fois.

_« C'est peut-être une date. »_

Restait à savoir laquelle. Sakura ignorait bien entendu la date de naissance de son mystérieux prince.

_« Alors… ma date de naissance c'est le 28 mars… Invalide. Bien sûr. Mais Big a sorti son single un 19 janvier… Invalide. Pour se séparer le 2 juillet… Invalide. Leur seul concert était le 16 mai. Tiens, c'est la date d'aujourd'hui ça… Inva-quoi!?» _

L'écran du portable s'illumina un instant. Et fit face à une page d'accueil.

-J'ai réussit… murmura Sakura… Ha. Ha ha! J'ai… Shikamaru! S'écriat-t-elle en bondissant vers la salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit la porte sur un Shikamaru qui venait tout juste de se parer d'une serviette.

-Eh merde Sakura, ça va pas !? Qu'est-ce qui te prend!? En tenant fermement sa serviette autour de sa taille. Ses yeux effarés observaient nerveusement la jeune fille sautiller de joie.

-J'ai trouvé le code!

-Quoi ?

-Oui! J'ai repensé à « BIG » puis je me suis mise à entrer des dates sur le clavier tactile. Ce n'était pas la date de leur début mais plutôt celle de leur premier concert aujourd'hui puis… Tu sais que t'es pas mal avec les cheveux mouillés? Tu devrais sortir comme ça plus souvent, ton chignon habituel te donne une vrai tête d'ananas.

-Dehors!

* * *

Sakura avait à peine fait un pas vers le comptoir de réception, qu'elle vit apparaître Shizune, la vice-présidente de l'établissement.

-Je suis contente de te voir, lui dit-elle, j'aimerais que tu ailles vérifier les préparations de la suite numéro quatre.

-La quatre ? Le premier ministre nous rend visite ?

La suite numéro quatre était l'une des plus splendides de la maison. Elle était meublé d'un style gothique moderne, des tons de noirs bien placé contrastaient harmonieusement avec la lumière qui pénétrait par de larges fenêtres ornée de rideaux d'un blanc immaculé qui donnaient une vue incroyable sur la ville. La salle de bain était somptueuse. Certains la trouverait un peu vide mais Sakura la trouvait simplement vaste et élégante. S'il y avait une suite que Sakura préférait, c'était bien la numéro quatre.

-C'est tout comme, dit Shizune, Uchiha Itachi nous honore de sa présence.

Sakura hocha la tête. Le nom lui était familier.

Selon plusieurs sources médiatiques, Uchiha Corp. était une compagnie prospère dans le domaine des télécommunications. Elle faisait affaire avec plusieurs autres compagnies à travers le monde, générait des millions d'emplois et encore plus de dollars.

Et à la tête de cet empire se tenait Uchiha Itachi. Le plus jeune entrepreneur japonais à la connaissance de Sakura. Selon certains magazines, il dirigeait avec une main de fer et était tout aussi dur dans ses relations sociales. On ne lui connaissait aucun ami proche et bien qu'Uchiha Corp fut à la base, une entreprise de famille, aux dernières nouvelles, celle-ci ne comportait que deux membres. En effet, Itachi avait un jeune frère, mais on entendait rarement parler de lui aujourd'hui.

Après s'être changée pour revêtir l'uniforme des femmes de chambres, Sakura ouvrit les portes donnant sur la suite numéro quatre et fit sa ronde habituelle. Elle se promena de pièce en pièce en inspectant les moindres détails. Le réfrigérateur était plein de diverses victuailles, les draps et rideaux étaient neufs, le lit toujours aussi moelleux que dans ses souvenirs. Ses préparatifs terminés, elle songea à nouveau au téléphone portable qui se trouvait actuellement dans ses poches.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert le code, Sakura s'était mise à éplucher le portable de fond en comble. Elle en avait déjà mémorisé une bonne partie; de l'emploi du temps, à la liste de contact en passant par les photos –peu nombreuses d'ailleurs-qui s'y trouvaient. Mais dans cette mer d'information, Sakura n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment procéder pour retrouver le jeune propriétaire. Qui devait-elle contacter ? Aucun contact n'indiquait un quelconque lien d'appartenance. Pas de « maman », « papa », « maison ». Juste une liste de nom. Et un « Crétin ». Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé plusieurs SMS au cours de la journée. Sakura n'avait lu que le plus récent : « demain 17h30. iruka-senseï m'a encore collé. »

C'était la piste dont elle avait besoin. Iruka senseï, elle le connaissait, c'était son prof d'histoire. « Crétin » allait donc au même lycée qu'elle. Et selon le SMS, lui et le prince du bus devait se voir demain après-midi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir l'identité de Crétin avant cela.

Sakura fut cependant interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Elle s'inclina instinctivement rangeant le téléphone par la même occasion. L'heure était au travail et la réputation de l'hôtel était en jeu. Uchiha Itachi était un client des plus influents. Une bonne impression était de mise.

« Bonjour et bienvenue, Uchiha-sama » fit-elle en se relevant.

Son regard rencontra alors deux yeux noirs envoûtants et étrangement familiers.

Son coeur se ressera dans sa poitrine. Elle avait un très mauvais préssentiment.

* * *

**Salut fanfiction! Après plusieurs années d'absence non motivées, je suis contente d'être de retour avec une histoire, un UA qui me traînait dans la tête depuis un moment parce que les schoolfics, y'a qu'ça d'vrai. Je suis une auteure (gribouilleuse) amateure un peu (très) rouillée alors soyez cléments dans les reviews ok ? À plus!**


End file.
